1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for displaying the parking position of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology for displaying display elements corresponding to objects in the vicinity of the vehicle on a topview image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The parking control function of vehicles allows users to select a parking area by detecting and displaying empty areas or objects in the vicinity of the vehicles through a monitor or the like.
The monitor or the like is configured to display a topview image composed from the images taken around the vehicles. Although it is possible to determine the existence of an object due to a large distortion of the image which is generated in changing the view of the topview image, it is difficult to determine the type of object. Further, empty areas are blocked due to distortion of objects displayed on the topview image, causing difficulty in detecting empty areas using only the topview image.